


A Similie is like a metaphor

by helpfulnoodle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Gay, its gay, these are my headcanons turned into a fic, theyre opposites outside the classroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helpfulnoodle/pseuds/helpfulnoodle
Summary: To Caline, Ms Mendeliev was confusing.To Ms Mendeliev, Caline is as clear as day.





	A Similie is like a metaphor

**Author's Note:**

> And god said;let them be gay.

To Caline, Ms Mendeliev was confusing. The woman was commandeering, dominant and confident in the classroom. Students saw her as either a beacon of strict guidance or harsh but deserved punishment. She was aloof,cold and a definite stereotype of her home country. 

Outside the classroom, out of school, she was anything but. 

She wore a goofy lopsided smile, joking with her co workers about the students, gets embarrassed about her thick German accent when speaking English. Her family had moved to France when she was 13, so she spoke french fluently (it went unspoken that she had moved when the wall came down).Its a given that she doesn’t particularly care for German traditions . She was ridiculous, and constantly contradicted herself, almost crying infront of students when she stubbed her toe but didn’t even whimper when she fractured her arm. “I’m turning into Marinette” the woman had said, although she was loopy from painkillers. 

She couldn’t walk past a swimming pool without giggling, smoked on the rare occasion that watching students turn into monsters got too much, but refused to drink, drank her coffee black, but with three spoons of sugar and got sent to hospital for eating Nutella because of a nut allergy (there was a meeting she really couldn’t deal with that morning). She hates sour candy, but always has Calines favourite (and deftly sour) candy on hand. 

Ms Mendeliev and Caline Bustier live on the same floor in their apartment block, neighbours actually. Caline knows she has a rat called “Bub” (short for bubonic the woman had said, but it didn’t sound morbid), a fish that has no tail and a picture of her family on her wall. Caline has visited the apartment enough times to know that it’s smaller than her own, but not cramped. The furniture is mixed between charity shop items and new furniture shop items from where the old stuff has broken. Mendeliev has a coffee machine that makes far better drinks than the staff rooms, a microwave that has an off key beep and a fridge that always seems a little too empty. 

The two were good friends, often times doing marking together and talking about what their students might become. Every Friday after work they would share a takeout at Calines’ flat, usually something Italian. 

By the time Caline had started teaching, Mendeliev had six years under her belt. She had heard stories about the woman from her students;how mean, how distant and cold she was. How she always carried an air of distaste with her. The woman she saw in the staff room was different. Mendeliev was focused on marking, tongue sticking out the corner of her mouth. The geography teacher, Damocles had made a joke, and what could only be described as a snort left the woman’s mouth. She had sort of ashy blonde-brown hair back then, Caline recalled. The two had made fast friends, bonding over a love of history and a mutual dislike for the P.E teacher. 

Caline likes Mendeliev because they are similar. 

To Ms Mendeliev, Caline is as clear as day. Caline, who readily gives out her first name, who is an optimist in the class room and a pessimist outside. Caline, who gets hayfever in summer, who hates it when her students are akumatised, Caline who tries her best to pacify her class (conscious that one wrong move would cost her a well payed job), and who watches trashy reality shows in her downtime. Caline had lived in Paris all her life, her parents owned a book store from which she had fallen in love with literature. 

Calines apartment was bigger than her own, but was cozy. It was always bright, the blinds were almost always open, and the furniture was as airy and lifted as the woman who owned it. A home can be a window to a soul Mendeliev’s father had always told her. Caline has a cat, a fat tabby, lovingly named Bastard, and a gerbil that likes run around it’s cage. 

Caline often reacted to jokes with a sarcastic comment that would produce a chuckle in the staff room. She can’t live without her coffee (a dash of milk is all she has with it), she’s always happy to open a bottle of Prosecco, but god forbid if you offer a cigarette. Her students like her, she doesn’t hand out too much homework, and tries to let them rule their own kingdom as much as possible. Out of the classroom, there’s nothing to hold her back. Admittedly she likes Chloe, a spoiled brat by all definition of the words, but there was a soft spot that she couldn’t explain. Mendeliev has had to sit through one too many annoyed rants about how irritating one Lila Rossi is that perhaps she is a little harsher on the girl. Mendeliev would like to see the consequences of firing an immigrant, especially one from the old Soviet bloc. 

The two share a unique relationship, good friends, but with Calines mouth against her own. They are very good friends.   
Who knows, they might just become best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhh might write a smut but who knows lmao


End file.
